Problem: $\left(-x + 8\right)^2 = \ ?$
Answer: $= \left(-x + 8\right)\left(-x + 8\right)$ $= -x \cdot \left(-x + 8\right) + 8 \cdot \left(-x + 8\right)$ $= \left( -x \cdot -x \right) + \left( -x \cdot 8 \right) + \left( 8 \cdot -x \right) + \left( 8 \cdot 8 \right)$ $= x^2 + \left( -x \cdot 8 \right) + \left( 8 \cdot -x \right) + \left( 8 \cdot 8 \right)$ $= x^2 + \left( -8x - 8x \right) + \left( 8 \cdot 8 \right)$ $= x^2 - 16x + \left( 8 \cdot 8 \right)$ $= x^2 - 16x + 64$